The Holocaust
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Bart, a 12 yr old Jew, is on the run in 1938-1945. He has lost his family, friends and all that is left is his sister Maggie. Will Bart be caught and sent to a death camp? Or will he survive and live each day trying to forget about what has happened.
1. Anschluss

I run on hard steps, shoes that exposed my foot to the stones and glass in the broken down society that was once Germany

I run on hard steps, shoes that exposed my foot to the stones and glass in the broken down society that was once Germany. I am hiding from the Gestapo in every possible location, I need to continue moving or else I will get caught for sure. Right now I was hiding in an abandoned shop, it was burnt by our government for the owner was a Jew. Lucky the fire was put out because it was close to a German shop and they didn't want it to get burnt. It was my father's shop… it's been months since I have been near my hometown.

"Maggie, you are all I have left. Oh god please save me!" I say holding my little sister, we were the last remaining Simpson left. I was a 12 yr old Jewish boy being sought after because of my heritage. In a tiny peak hole I can see the skeletons of society, the shattered bones of Jews and a path of destruction carried out by the Nazi Party.

"Don't cry Maggie, your brother Bart will figure out something. I'll get us to safety some how." I say as Maggie was in tears, I know she was young but her infant ears have heard the hollow screams of the dead, her infant mind must dream flash backs of panic attacks. She is only 2 and she has seen the haunting genocide taking place.

"One day things will be better." I tell her.

"Hey, is someone in there?" I ran and hide in the basement below the store. Through the cracks of the wooden floor boards I could see someone walk in and search the area. It was Jessica Lovejoy, a famous face now because of her father. Timothy Lovejoy was Adolf Hitler's second hand man, they wanted to get rid of my kind since we are thought to be inferior to the rest of man kind, no use to society but its all lies.

"Don't hide from me, things will only get worst." Jessica says moving tables and objects to find me. Oh no, I'm busted!! She moved the table from where the underground latch was.

"And you are?" Jessica sweetly asked with her serpent tongue.

"Bart…" Maggie started to cry, she knew we were done for. I tried to silence her by rocking her gently.

"What are you doing down here?" I couldn't think of a smart response to that.

"This is my father's shop."

"You're a Jew then?" She asked. Her pretty face hid the witch below; it was her kind that was torturing my people.

"Please, I beg of you… don't tell your father." I say, a last moment of desperation, I didn't want to die but more than that I didn't want Maggie too either.

"I'm afraid I have to, you can either come with me or I'll call the Gestapo. They will assist you to a facility for your kind. "

"Before I'm sent to those concentration camps… please make sure my sister is unharmed, she is all I have left." Jessica looked shock.

"You actually care about your family? My father told me all your kind have done is invaded our land and stolen our money."

"I would never dream of such a thing." I respond. We Jews have always had it hard and if this is our punishment for killing Jesus, I am sorry God…. These demons ripping through my soul, they have left our people weak and afraid. Death keeps coming for us, we are running out of places to hide.

"Look, run boy."

"What?" I ask disbelieving what I heard.

"Run, I don't want you and your sister to die."

"Why?"

"This little girl hasn't had a fair chance at life, my father says exterminate all the Jews but I don't want infants to suffer."

"Come with me, if you are with me the Gestapo won't bother you." She said climbing out of the basement. My father said don't trust the Lovejoys because they are blood thirsty demons bent on causing shell shocked insanity. Jessica didn't seem like that, I know she was my enemy but she was kind of nicer… or is it a trick? Either way I don't have choice but to go up.

"This town has definitely seen better days, don't you think so?"

"Yeah…" We were walking past rubble and ashes. Some dead were left they were killed, all I see is mutilated faces. They must not have moved them for body parts yet, it is inhuman to think they use our body parts for furniture, hair brushes and other things.

"Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Bart." I reply with a smile.

"You must be thirsty." She said, she ordered one of the Gestapo officers to get us both a glass of water. It was scary the way he observed me, almost as if he was trying to smell if I was a Jew.

"Here Miss Lovejoy." The officer said handing us a glass of water each. I first give it to Maggie, we haven't had proper water to drink in weeks. It's amazing we haven't been caught yet, the rest of my family have been imprisoned. Now I'm walking through enemy territory and if they found out I was a Jew a thousand bullets will go through me or I would be arrested and sent to a death camp along with my sister.

"Let's go somewhere away from enemy eyes." I say kind of glumly at the stares I'm getting from townsfolk. She leads me into a forest, I am reluctant to go with her, she is one of my biggest enemies. Her family and Adolf Hitler are the mutants allowing us to be hunted down like animals. I am forced to follow her even if there is a camp on the other side or something, if I don't she has the power to get the Gestapo to arrest me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jessica asked staring at the lake. I have no idea why she is acting so kind, German's are cold blooded to my kind.

"Yeah, it is…"

"Bart, my dad is planning an attack, they are wanting to start a war. Austria has joined with us in support…. I don't want this fragile earth to be torn apart." She said sadly staring blankly into the lake.

"Neither do I," I lamely state, I was still uncomfortable being in the open like this but I had a feeling that Jessica wasn't that bad of a German.

"Look, I want to help you."

"But why?" I asked amazed.

"I don't share my father's hate for all Jews. Some are innocent and you and your sister aren't evil." Germans are known to be liars, I don't know if I can trust her but she hasn't given me up to the authorities yet.

"Run Bart, Run."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"If I'm seen with you any longer they will question who the stranger is. Run from here, it's the only safe way out."

"Jessica… I prayed for a saviour and I guess you are her."

"Run already you stupid Jew." She said, walking away. I take her advice, I have no idea where it is that I am running too but I need to get away from the Gestapo before I am trapped in a death camp.

A/N: Sorry, I don't know if the treaty Bismarck made was still in place when Nazi were around. If they were then ignore that whole Austria joined German in support.


	2. Running is not an option

In the darkness of the night I must continue my journey, if I stop and get caught then it will be the end

Deeper and Deeper into the forest I go, darkness imprisons me all I see is a nightmare I can't awake from. I wish there was some way I could say I was dreaming but I'm not. I am living life in hell, every step I take I am afraid being caught and persecuted for my heritage.

"Maggie, don't you worry… we will be okay." I say giving her a kiss. She was all I had left, robbed of everything a child needs, I am nothing but a fugitive now.

"One day, we can forget all of this. We will be happy, one day." That day seems further daily. I have no idea why Nazi picked us Jews out; we hadn't done anything to them. We were beyond innocent; we were taunted and mentally destroyed by their words. Their actions were worst.

I need to stop for the night, I can't continue like this. I am weakening daily, as my strength fades the Jew hunts increase. I have to admit I am petrified on what could happen to me and Maggie very soon. I didn't have any food, Maggie was hungry and so was I but I couldn't feed us. I was nothing but a 12 yr old lost in a world of misbelieves, slander and annihilation. I pray for God to help me, I can't continue running like this I will die soon. I can't continue hiding, they will find me soon… I don't know what to do with Maggie. I wish there was some way I could get her out of this even if I had to die for it. I get up, I wish I could set up camp here but I need to continue moving. It's not safe, it's never safe.

In the darkness of the night I must continue my journey, if I stop and get caught then it will be the end. I have no idea which foreign land I roam but all I know is that getting caught is not an option. I hear voices up a head and am forced to hide behind a tree.

"We have another prisoner." I hear an officer say, I must be near a concentration camp. They are starting to pop up fast and I fear it's getting harder to run from them.

"State your name Jew," I can see them in the distance, the moon light barely shines upon them but I can make out faint figures.

"I am… Lisa Simpson." I gasp. Lisa, my little sister… got caught…

"_Never!" My father says attempting to fight the Gestapo as he was dragged away. He was an applicant for experiments, harsh experiments without pain killers or water for their wounds. They took my mother subsequently; me and Lisa knew we were next. I grab Maggie and run._

"_Lisa, where are you going? We got to get out of here."_

"_I'm going to confront Nazi myself."_

"_What? Are you insane?"_

"_I don't want my people to die… we are innocent Bart." She said as she ran off. That was the last glimpse I had of my family members for what would be months._

I had returned to our homeland to seek her, I wanted to know she was ok but I never saw her.

"Lisa Simpson? You're that little girl that stood up to our government. An anarchist eh?"

"What you're doing is wrong." Lisa's sweet voice echoed across the forest. She was dragged inside… now what am I to do? I know if I stay here any long my chances of getting caught and joining her will increase but I can't leave her in there. They are cruel and inhuman, she could be dead within weeks, dying a slow and painful way with mental and physical torture beyond the realms of my imagination.

"Maggie… we need to save our sister." I weakly say to her, she was asleep. We weren't in the best of states ourselves. Maggie was growing weaker by the day as was I, it had been long since I have had a proper meal. What am I to do? This feels all unreal, a few months ago we were a happy family but all that crumbled in front of my eyes. Slowly my life of peace turned into a living nightmare, there was no way I could escape this hell.

I ended up running the wrong way, they say you run in circles when your lost but a part of me felt like I needed to return back home. The land I was forced to leave, now I was back…. I needed to find Jessica… she was the only one that could help me. I don't know how I could trust a German but she had shown me compassion and allowed us to run. Coincidentally she was sitting near the lake, throwing stones that skimmer across it like a bird in the sky.

"Bart, what in God's name are you doing?" She asked.

"I… my sister…." Suddenly everything turns black, I didn't have much energy and the last of it was gone returning back home. I hear the hollowed screams of my sisters, they are in pain and agony and there is nothing I can do. There futures slowly fading, destination is blurry and twisted.

"Bart, wake up…" I hear Jessica's voice as she hands me a glass of water. She was giving Maggie milk from a bottle and I realised I was exactly where I was before I blacked out.

"I'm so hungry…." I say, my stomach roaring like a horrid beast.

"Well I have some fruits, sorry I can't sneak much out with out dad get suspicious." She handed me two bananas and a few oranges and apples. I instantly munch down the food, the lovely feeling of food in my mouth again is so enticing.

"Why did you come back?"

"I need help, my sister is locked in a concentration camp."

"Bart… I shouldn't even be here right now…." She said.

"I got no one else to turn to, please Jessica… you got to help me."

"Even if I do we will both be in trouble, its not that easy to break someone out of a concentration camp."

"I know but I can't let her suffer in that hell your dad has set up."

"Don't belittle my father, he has done great things." I can't believe she said that, I know she was the daughter of one of my greatest enemies but she was so kind before.

"I'm sorry, look I just want to see her again. It's been months since I have seen Lisa." I say.

"Bart… if you got a plan… I'll help but if you don't, I suggest you continue running." I don't have a plan but I can't run, I can't run from Lisa and leave her in the rat hole. I would never forgive myself for doing something like that but Jessica was right, it wasn't as easy as I wished it was.

"I don't have a plan but I can't run." My eyes were filled with tears, I wiped them away but they reformed as quickly as they disappeared.

"Bart…. I'll help, ok?" She says getting down to the ground to join me. I don't know how much longer I will have the aid of Jessica, if it wasn't for her I would have continued running and died of starvation. But if she got caught helping me then there would be a very rigorous punishment and I don't want that. She was a nice person, one of the few Germans that have ever shown me sympathy.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." I say with a smile.

"Can you walk?" She asked, I got up on my feet, I still felt weak but I felt a lot better than before.

"I'm fine,"

"Your starving… both of you are turning into bones." She says miserably.

"Look, it doesn't really matter… we are still alive." I say with a weak smile. It wasn't fun being a Jewish boy running from the Gestapo but I had to do whatever I could to ensure the safety of Maggie and myself.

"There are rumours of a Revolution. Maybe I could hide you with them…" I give her a warm smile.

"Where?"

"The other side of this town… but it could be dangerous going over there and it is still just a rumour."

"It doesn't matter, I want shelter for a little while. A bit of food and more than anything I want revenge, I want Lisa free." I say sturdily.

"Ok, you know what Bart?"

"What?"

"Your much nicer than most of the German friends I have." I reply with a smile. I don't know what made her jump to that but I have to admit I haven't had a friend so risk taking to make sure I was okay.


	3. The Revolution is made of stones

We walked into a small, abandoned house on the other side of the town

We walked into a small, abandoned house on the other side of the town. When we walk in we see a small group of Jews, some I know that I haven't seen in so long. It feels so good to be reunited with them.

"Milhouse," I say hugging my best friend for the first time in so many months. He had deteriorated in the past few months, he was nothing but sticks. The rest of the 'revolution' was Ralph Wiggum, Allison Taylor, Ned Flanders and Frink the scientist.

"Ned, Frink… why are you two here? You're Germans." I say.

"When we openly argued against the Nazi party and their sick politic views we were forced into hiding." It wasn't only us Jews that were running; it was anyone that didn't agree with a corrupt moralist society. We scuttle because we are some how inferior, some how an abomination to man kind. They see us as a disease with no cure so they decide to lock us up from society and kill us.

"Jessica Lovejoy?" Milhouse said as she walked into the house.

"Oh no!" Ralph said.

"I'm on your side so tranquil." Jessica replies.

"On our side?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because I realised that not all of you Jews are bad."

"Well all your Germans are." Milhouse was right to think that. He was slowly becoming a racist because of their racial discrimination against us. It wasn't a pretty thought but it was one that I was starting to get used to before I met Jessica.

"Not all of us are bad," Professor Frink said.

"Yeah, Jessica is nice." I reply.

"BART!!" Ralph, Milhouse and Allison say in unison. The prejudice was strong in us and for good reasons, we were scapegoats on a battle field. They hunt us by the hundreds, they mutilate us for ailing experiments, they use our dead for furniture and hair combs. I knew at one point I was going to be looked down by my own friends for having a friend that's German but I don't want to be a racist. I hope us Jews will realise that not all Germans are bad even though the majority are playing mind games with us before cleaning our names from history.

"They got Lisa," I say and that definitely turned heads.

"Not Lisa," Milhouse cried. I expected this reaction, Lisa had been forced into digging her own grave. She had an undeniable urge to do what is right, as soon as Nazi came to power she would not be silenced. The blood of her is on their hands but I don't want that to be the case. I want her to roam free but that won't be the case for quiet a while even if she escapes the camp.

"We got to save her," Allison says, they had a buddy like relationship at times even though they were rivals at times. None of that mattered when you knew any second could be your last. This little rebellion was weak; no way could it stand up against the fascist that have empowered our beautiful Germany.

"She is a goner I'm afraid," Professor Frink says, he obviously was thinking of a plan but failed.

"She isn't a goner, look my dad has the keys to that cage. I can get it, we can get her out in the dead of the night. The hour before dawn we must strike, they do don't guard it then." Jessica says with a fierce look in her eyes.

"You would really risk that much… what if you get caught?" I ask.

"The fear of being caught hasn't stopped me from helping you before." I give her a warm smile which is countered with one of her own. The enemy is helping me, such a strange thought but one I like. Jessica is kind, I know I have said it before but it's true.

"Well… you act alone." Milhouse firmly said.

"What? We can't let her do that…" I say with a frown.

"Yes, yes we can."

"Well I'm helping, give me the key… if caught you won't get the blame." I say to Jessica. It's decided, I'm going to break out Lisa and all the people I can.

-

"Here…" Jessica said handing me the key to the cages. I start walking to the camp when I turn around and see Jessica following.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You can't help, you'll get in trouble." Jessica gives me a smile and grabs the key.

"You worry too much." She says continue walking. I am forced to follow her, she was right there were no guards.

"Lisa! Wake up." I say as Jessica opens the door. She was locked in a small cage with around 5 or 6 other prisoners.

"Huh?" She asks after I shake her awake.

"Bart? Maggie… oh my god look out it's the Lovejoy's daughter." Lisa said but me and Jessica laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Jessica says but first I grab the key off of her.

"I'm unlocking all the doors…" I say as I open the first few doors, pulling them wide open. Lisa and Jessica already started running.

"Hurry up Bart, they will be coming soon." I follow after I put the rest of the doors. We run back to the hideout of the so called revolution. It's amazing this place wasn't checked.

"Give me the key Bart, I need to get home before dad wakes up." Jessica says as I hand her the key. It feels so good to know that Lisa is freed, she hasn't said a thing since we freed her though…

"You ok?" I ask her. Milhouse and Allison were up, the rest were sleeping on a dusty room. This is what we were confined to, hiding in an old dusty house.

"Yeah… it just that Jessica girl, she is German…"

"So?" I ask gently rocking Maggie to sleep.

"So? She is German!!" Lisa almost screamed.

"I don't get your point." I say weakly, I was tired as well… I didn't sleep before this.

"My point is that the German's racism has forced me to become one myself."

"Huh? Look don't worry about it…" I wasn't expecting that from her.

"We got to get out of here… they will find us here sooner or later…" She says, jumping from the subject.

"I know but not right now… look you need some food… really badly." She was turning into a skeleton… her face was bony, her arms like twigs and she looked fragile.

"No I don't, we need to run." I thought running was not an option considering what happened last time. I was lucky I was near Jessica when I passed out if it had been someone else I could have gotten locked up. They would have used Maggie for some sick experiment.

"Lisa, calm down… get some sleep."

"I can't sleep knowing they can tear that door down any minute and kill us all. You have no idea what I saw in that camp… I was only there for a day or so but all the people their were living in hell." I try to calm her to down but she doesn't want it.

"Lisa, get some sleep… we run tomorrow." I say and she finally agrees.

A/N: I know that was resolved rather simply but don't worry, the concentration camp idea has slipped my mind.


	4. Pardise in sight, life within a bullet

Inches become miles when you don't have a destination and your warn out and hungry

The hollow screams, the Germans have taken my soul. In flames of destruction I roam, psychotic eyes search for me wherever I roam. My feet has become the night sky filled with stars of pain. My stomach groans like a beast for something edible, anything at all.

Invisible Machine gun's barking at me, rattling gun fire where ever I go. It's all in my head but reality and nightmares are slowly hunting me, finding me, killing me. Lisa's mind provokes images of peace but I see no such thing. I see the dead in my dreams, all the lost friends that have been put into camps, declined their smile and slowly they are destroyed by the depths of a mind insane.

If I knew this was my future I would killed myself when I had the strength. Slowly I'm wishing for a bullet in my head even though I am running from that. Protection from torrents that surround me is hard to find especially when you are fighting for your life. Draining my energy, my life, my mind and my soul that is the job of this blackening society. Images from the grave of blood dripping off a head less friend, I can see their souls killed by the fiends born in fire.

Inches become miles when you don't have a destination and your warn out and hungry. Lisa and I had been running for an infinite amount of time, that's what it felt like because we didn't keep track of time. Time is such a pointless factor when you're being chased down and death awaits you every second. We are running from what seems like a nightmare. I pray every night that I will awake and everything will be back to how it used to be but there is no waking up. I'm stuck in this nightmare forever.

"Bart, we need food… water… something." Lisa says falling to her knees. Her wounded body needed food, she was turning to bones and soon she will be dust. I don't want that to happen but we need to find safety soon. Really soon!

"I know," I wish we had packed something but we had nothing left so it was hard to pack at all. They had raped our fields, destroyed our buildings and killed our futures for reasons that are too bizarre to accept.

"I give up, this is too much." Lisa says. I want to give up also but I can't, I just can't.

"Lisa, I'm serious when I say this… we need to keep moving or we will die!" I say as she forces herself onto her feet and continues moving. A town appears near by; I think we passed all the danger for this town doesn't look German at all. I only say that because there isn't a Gestapo in sight.

"Hello sir where are we?" I ask as Lisa follows.

"This place young man is Metz, France." I feel relieved at the name France, we aren't in Germany anymore. I turn around to see Lisa who has passed out.

"Lisa… Lisa!!" I scream at her.

"We need to get her to my house, it's not far from here… please allow me to drive you there." I was about to question why I saw him walking but apparently he was visiting a restaurant and the car was on the other side of the road. He drives me, Maggie and Lisa to his house. It was a rather large home I have to admit, he was a very wealthy old man.

"Waylon, can you please bring me food and quickly." The old man asked.

"Sure Mr Burns." The butler replied. He was able to wake Lisa up and feed her and let her have a drink. She really needed it, she was weak beyond anything I had seen. I have no idea how she lived when I was disconnected from her for months and months. Things finally look better for me and Lisa thanks to this lovely old man. We would have died of salvation no matter where we ran but thanks to this man we live.

"Mr Burns, my greatest gratitude is to you." Lisa says.

"No need for talk like that." The polite old man says. I look down at Maggie, no longer did she have to see what she saw. I knew one day we would escape and things would be better for us.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am King Charles Montgomery Burns." He says with a smile.

"King… King?" I ask kind of stunned although it would explain this house for sure. It was a good way to start 1939, escape doom and meet a king.

"May I ask where you came from?" The old man asks.

"We were running from the Gestapo…." I replied.

"I see, so you're Jews?"

"Yes, Sir!" I reply.

"Well have some rest, you must have been through the flames of hell and back." That was all too true. The demons have shredded my soul, left me without shelter of my own and annihilated my family. I have no idea where my mother and father, they are locked up in some camp but that is all I know. I wish I could see them again, I want to find them but I can't.

-

1939 went quickly, it had been a year and a quarter when life changed for me again. Lisa, Maggie and I had been living with the king when the news came.

"Germany is invading!!" Waylon Smithers screams as he enters his boss's private chambers. I had been cleaning some dishes when I heard his frantic voice. I had been having a feeling this day would come. Germany is a powerful imperialist and them taking over Poland and other nations just led them to France.

"Prepare the forces." I must help, I have been waiting to find some information and help the wounded out. I must join the army now, it's not for nationalism, that is far from the point for that is my home land I seek to destroy, but a matter of hope for all those dying in a senseless war. I hope this doesn't turn into another world war that we suffered in the 10s.

A/N: I know Mr Burns is very OOC but it's a AU so if one or two characters get slightly changed it doesn't matter right?


	5. The Gas Chamber

6 weeks was all it took

A/N: I'm sorry I have been focusing on so many new fics I haven't become what I hated. A writer of many, a finisher of none. I know the last few chapters have been badly paced but I hope this one isn't. It's funny no matter what story with Jessica and Reverend Lovejoy I write it always has Jessica disobeying her father in this case for a good cause.

6 weeks was all it took. I thought I had escaped Germany's satanic hold but I hadn't. I was slowly starting to fix up my life after the start of the holocaust but now things are worse than they have ever been. I had been captured as a soldier and a Jew.

"Bart!!" My mother ran to me and hugged me. I had been separated from my sisters, taking a prisoner to a camp that was hell but it felt a little better with my mum's loving embrace, something I have wanted for nearly 2 years.

"That's enough of that." A man said kicking Mum to the floor. He was quite a tall man with crazy hair and a sinister look in his eyes.

"Sideshow Bob, we have found a small revolution trying to take us down… we went inside and killed all of them." I can't believe what I heard; Milhouse, Ralph, Alison, Ned and Professor Frink were all dead. I knew the revolution wouldn't last and I prayed that they would come with me to France but they didn't. Oh God why didn't they come. As soon as the guard and Sideshow Bob walked off my mum hugged me again.

"Where's Maggie?" She asked.

"With Lisa… they are on the run now that France has been taken over." I say, hoping they are ok. I wish I could be with them, I wish me, mum and dad could be with them… reunited as a family once again.

"My special little guy is ok," My mum said happily kissing me. The kiss is soothing but it doesn't take away the pain I'm feeling. I have had too much to deal with.

"OWWW!! OWWW!!" I hear a scream, a familiar scream of my father. A few minutes my dad walks into his cell where I and mum are. His fingers were devoured by the insane. I can't believe they cut off his fingers, what was the point? His blood pouring all over the floor with no bandages or anything to stop the bleeding.

"Homie! What have they done too you?" Mum said as she started crying. I stared at the fingers with fear, I have heard stories of what happened in these camps but I have never witnessed it for myself till now.

Back in France Lisa was running for her life. She was annoying forced to run in the wrong direction, back to her home land where the pain and suffering is still taking place.

"Maggie, I hope Bart is ok…"

"Bart…" Maggie responded, it was her first word and the only one she could say.

"I wish I could tell mum and dad how much I miss them…" Lisa says sadly as she sees her home town. There were no Gestapo around but she wasn't going to risk entering the town. She only knows one person in this town that could be of help… Bart's friend Jessica. It was risky and she had to sneak in at night.

-

I was shocked when I saw Jessica walk into the camp. She was followed by her dad.

"You…" Jessica said looking at me.

"Honey that was one of the Jews were captured in France… fighting in the army."

"You fought in the army… against us? Your underage aren't you?" Jessica said.

"Don't bother the Jews sweetie," Her father said as Sideshow Bob came running to him.

"Reverend, we have exterminated 75 of the Jews in Poland." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"How could you? Most of them are innocent." I screamed. Reverend Lovejoy and Sideshow Bob exchanged glances.

"Ok, kill him in the new gas chamber," Reverend Lovejoy said as he walked away.

"Wait!!" Jessica said.

"What is it sweetie?"

"You can't put him in the gas chamber… I want to do it." Jessica said grabbing the keys from Sideshow Bob.

"I want to kill the entire family with my own hands…" She said. We were forced up by the guards around her. I have no idea if she really means that because she looked at me angrily when her father said I was fighting in the army. We were forced outside.

"Let me turn the gas chamber on," Jessica said grabbing my hand and taking me closer to the gas chamber.

"Play dead," She said. I gave her a warm smile before she shoved me into the gas chamber.

"Mum, Dad… you got to play dead." I said.

"What?"

"Just pretend like your dead." I say as a smoke started to enter the chamber. Me, Mum and Dad fell to the ground and closed our eyes.

"See that sweetie, that's how easy it is to clean Germany." I wanted to get up and slap the guy. I hear footsteps as they walk away.

"Damn it Bart, why did you join the army? You could have been free… you were… you made it to France…" Jessica says as Mum and Dad exchange nervous glances.

"Relax mum, dad… she is a friend of mine." I say.

"I wanted revenge," I say weakly to her as she stands over me, inches from my face looking at me a little disheartened.

"Bart, all of the Gestapo and soldiers in the war want revenge. If you want it as well you're just as bad as them." She was right.

"Now go to sleep, in the night I'll get you out and then you run. By the way your sisters stopped by last night… I put her into hiding." She closes the door and locks it before I can question where she is.

"How did you become friends with her?" Dad asked as we all laid facing away from the door and pretending to be dead.

"She found me in your old store dad, how is your hands?" I ask.

"It still hurts like hell but I guess everything is hell now that Nazi is in power." That's all too true I think to myself.


End file.
